The Administrative Core will support all administrative functions related to the program project as well as the three individual research projects and functions related to services being rendered by the Proteomics and Bioinformatics Core (Core B). Personnel and resources for administrative duties will be taken from this core. Drs. Chance and Karn will devote 0.6 calendar months to administration. Ms. Schenkel, the Program Manager, will devote 2.4 calendar months of her time to administrative duties for the Program Project. She will be the administrative contact person for all subproject personnel. She will assist in the preparation of internal progress reports and will obtain financial reports from each research unit. She will also assist in coordinating all annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee with the Pis and in the preparation of reports to the NIDA. Administrative duties will include, but not be limited to (1) monitoring the progress of each pilot project, (2) acting as a hub for communication and collaboration, (3) reporting any project changes to the NIDA, (4) coordinating the monthly meetings of the Pis for each pilot project and the Proteomics and Bioinformatics Core, (5) organizing the meetings involving the Advisory Committee for the project, (6) reporting the progress of each group to the NIDA Scientific Coordinator. Ms. Williams, the Lims System Manager, will devote 2.4 calendar months to the Administrative Core. She will promote scientific interchange and collaboration through the establishment and maintenance of a Lims system that will store all the scientific data collected and analyzed in the Proteomics and Biostatics Core. She will enhance the sharing of access to resources and research output among all group members as well as the scientific community. The Administrative Core budget for years two and three will provide funds for the External Advisory Committee meetings. The meetings will be held on the Case Western Reserve University campus. Member of the External Advisory Committee will possess expertise in each project area and will monitor the progress of each pilot project and the Proteomics and Bioinformatics Core.